Concurrent Skies
by Niceguy42
Summary: Time is like a river, it's course could forever change should any event be altered, let's visit an example of that, what if Spyro...was unable to defeat Cynder? What would change, and what wouldn't, who would live and who would die, let's find out...(AU splinter timeline that splits off from final battle in ANB)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Pathetic!" Cynder sneered as she flicked Spyro across the ground, the process was almost complete as the amethyst portal was preparing to bring the Dark Master out of his prison, meanwhile, Spyro laid on the ground, defeated.

"Sparx, you need to get out of here" he looked at the dragonfly.

"What? No way! I'm not just gonna leave you" Sparx replied defiantly as Spyro stood up weakly.

"Just go, I don't know if I can win this, you need to warn Ignitus and the others" Spyro told him strictly, after a reluctant stare, Sparx did so and flew off, leaving the little dragon to fight alone.

"Now, it's just you and me, Cynder!" Spyro growled as Cynder laughed.

"Insolent fool! It's just me!" She roared and charged right at him, grabbing him and tossed him into the ground, as he slid across the concrete, he weakly stood up and tried to used his elements against Cynder, who landed on him just in time to stop him.

"Weak..." she snarled as she smashed him into the ground, causing him to lose consciousness. She tossed him aside and watched as the process was completing itself.

"At last...my master returns..." she grinned menacingly as the portal appeared to be completing itself, then she noticed that the portal was becoming unstable.

"What!?" Cynder was shocked as the landscape started falling apart, she needed to get out of here, she was prepared to take flight, but then looked back at the unconscious Spyro, the little dragon's unconscious form drifting closer and closer to the portal.

_"Let him rot" _a little voice in her head told her, the voice that instructed her with every task, but this time, she rebelled, she flew back and grabbed Spyro and then proceeded to fly out through the vortex away from Convexity, as she flew through the portal with Spyro in her hand, the voice asked her why she did it.

_"Why kill him if we can use him as a bargaining chip instead?" _She tried to convince it that was the reason, but in truth, she didn't know why she did it, but she felt...attracted to him in some way, she brushed it off, she eventually made it back to her fortress out of the vortex, Concurrent Skies.

"Home..." Cynder sighed as she landed, placing Spyro on her back so she could walk properly, she needed to figure out the cause as to why the portal failed, but first, she had more...important matters to deal with, she walked up to a large door that an Ape was guarding.

"Commander, inform Gaul of my return, we need to discuss more strategic plans, Convexity has failed" she ordered as the Ape stepped to the side.

"Of course, my general" and he opened the large door that led inside. As Cynder stalked through the halls, she gazed back to see Spyro still unconscious on her back, she knew just what to do with him, she found the doors that led into her chambers, and entered, her room was just the same, weapons and armor displayed on the walls, a personal war room for strategy-planning, her large bed, and naturally...her new pet, she grabbed Spyro with her jaw and plopped him on the ground, she then proceeded to walk over to a counter in her room, and grab a collar of sorts, placing it around the little dragon's neck and hearing a little click as the light on the collar turned green, Cynder chuckled to herself.

_"It's all coming together" _she grinned menacingly, suddenly an Ape entered her quarters.

"General, Gaul awaits your presence in the war-room **(the public one)**" the Ape informed her.

"Tell him I'll be there..." she used her massive scythe-tipped tail to move Spyro into the dark so that the Ape couldn't see, and she left her chambers. The door proceeded to shut loudly, and just loud enough that the purple dragon was stirred back to consciousness.

_"Ugh, my head, wait? Where am I!?" _Spyro leaped up in an attack stance, only to realize no one was there.

"Huh, it's empty...wait, what's this?" he spoke to himself as he looked at the collar around his neck, and attempted to yank it off, but instead was shocked.

"Ow!" Spyro snapped as he shook his hand furiously after being shocked, he then attempted to use his fire breath, only to realize nothing was happening.

_"The collar must be dampening my powers, I need to get out of here!" _Spyro tried to fly over to one of the windows, but when he was about to break one of the windows, the collar shocked him again, he then resumed his attempts to try and get the collar off, eventually he was shocked so hard that he was blasted into the ground and slid across the floor, hitting the wall with high Velocity.

"I think, I need a new approach..." Spyro sighed, his voice muffled by the concrete, as he stood up, he figured he'd have to wait for Cynder to come back, his mind then went to the Guardians and Sparx.

_"I hope they're alright" _Spyro sighed as he curled up on the floor, and stared at the wall, sighing all the while, he looked up and saw the massive door opening as none other than Cynder entered the room, who appeared to have a tiny bed and a small bowl filled with mush, she placed the bed down in the corner, and put the food bowl in front of Spyro.

"Nice to see you finally awake, my pet, eat up..." her statement made Spyro a little angry, a pet? He was baffled, she wasn't going to kill him? He inched towards the food bowl, and smelled the mush, it had a very strong smell, Spyro inched back due to the scent, but Cynder smirked.

"Tsk, tsk, that's not what you do, you eat it...now do it" she pulled out a remote and pressed a small button, which shocked Spyro fiercely.

"Yeow!" Spyro shrieked as he crawled towards the bowl, and took a bite of the mush, it was surprisingly sweet and he took another bite of the mush, actually slightly enjoying it, causing Cynder to grin more.

"Good boy...now, it's time for a nap..." she told him as she crawled into her large bed, and curled up as she fell asleep, leaving Spyro by himsefl, he needed to find a way out of here, but then he remembered what Ignitus told him about Cynder, she wasn't pure evil, maybe he could work his way to her inner layers, she did save him from Convexity, after all, she was good, he knew it, if he could possibly convince her to come back with him, then it might be worth it, he pondered on this thought as he fell asleep, dreaming of the plan he had created.

**(Hey, so what's up, here's some news, this story is gonna be updated over time, meaning that none of the chapters are prewritten, so you can look forwards to suspense I guess, just like the Crystal Flame, anyways, peace!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day 5 of being Cynder's "pet", Spyro was doing fairly well considering he was basically trapped inside her chambers, she fed him well, she played with him, and while he certainly didn't respect how she treated him like a mere creature that could only obey, despite that fact he could still talk, he might be getting through to her, within these 5 days, Spyro had been saying all kinds of complimentary things to her, slowly softening her cold demeanor, she had already begun to soften up, treating him more like a pet and less like a prisoner. He managed to goad her into using the shocker on his collar less, although his presence had definitely been noticed, Cynder had become much more accustomed to taking him with her wherever she went, wether it be to important meetings, or just torturing prisoners just for fun, Spyro had to sit through it all, though he knew it be worth it. Cynder had just fed him breakfast and was prepared to attend to some personal buisness at a place she called "the Well of Souls", Spyro definitely didn't like the sound of that place, and as expected, he was told nothing.

"Now, I want you to be good while I'm gone, pet..." Cynder smirked as she prepared to walk to the entrance.

"Wait! You don't have to really do this, do you?" Spyro asked as Cynder chuckled.

"Of course I do, now, if anything makes you uncomfortable or something happens, inform me at once when I return, and stay good, my pet" she replied as she left the room, leaving Spyro to ponder.

_"What does she even need to do? That's what worries me..." _Spyro shivered a little as he looked around the room, it was much neater than before, he then went back to how she addressed him, "pet" it felt shameful, he was a dragon, he was no one's pet, but he still knew this would be worth it in the end. He watched the endless scores of rain pouring from the clouds, it was not a pleasant day, Spyro could feel it in his conscience, still, he was intrigued, he never did have time to appreciate the simple things in life, like how the raindrops could fall from the clouds and all that. Spyro stared out the window and continued to stare at the raindrops, suddenly a lightning strike flashed through the sky, slightly startling Spyro as he figured he had spent enough time staring at the sky, and started pacing around the room.

_"Let's see, what can I do to kill some time?" _Spyro wondered to himself as he curled up thinking about what possibly could be Cynder's plan, then he heard a creak from the door, and saw an ape, he appeared to be holding something in his hand, he could tell what it was, but upon further inspection, he saw that it was...a posioned dagger.

"What are you doing?" Spyro asked the ape with a nervous tone.

"I have orders to end the impure stain that is you, purple dragon, now hold still..." the Ape grinned as he charged at Spyro, but the dragon rolled out of the way as the Ape paused to reorient himself, Spyro looked around for possible weapons to defend himself with, but they were all too large, made for a dragon of Cynder's size, he dodged another blow from the Ape as he figured it would be for the best to try with one of the weapons, he flew over to one of the massive swords laying on the ground, and tried to pick it up, but to no avail, he continued to struggle as the Ape saw his window of opportunity to attack.

_"Come on..." _Spyro growled as he kept trying to pick it up, then he felt a massive surge of pain rush through his leg as he turned to see the dagger shoved deeply into his back leg.

"AGH!!!!!" Spyro screeched as the poison flowed throughout his leg, making it much harder to maneuver his leg, but he turned and punched the smug Ape right in the jaw, dazing him, Spyro took this opportunity to (rather painfully) remove the dagger from his leg and use his other good limbs to leap onto the Ape, dagger hilt in his mouth, he landed on the ape, and stabbed him in the chest with the dagger.

"Ack! NO!!!!!" The Ape cried in terror.

"Please, help me!" The Ape begged Spyro, who retained his cold glare as he circled the ape, slightly limping.

"You tried to kill me! Who told you to!?" Spyro demanded an answer, only to get an unhelpful laugh.

"I'll never tell you, I'd rather die..." he smirked as Spyro growled.

"We can arrange that..." Spyro replied rather darkly as he grabbed the ape by the neck with his jaw, and snapped it, killing him, as he let go of the Ape's neck, he felt where the dagger's Poison had reached him, he tried to limp over to Cynder's crystal supply, he needed red gems immediately, but he couldn't make it, and fell over on his side, his vision going dark...

Cynder strolled down the hall, this was the day, she would finally bring the Dark Master back to reality, meeting with Gaul at the Well of Souls was the first step, then they simply needed to siphon off the energy from the night of Eternal Darkness to create a portal for him to escape.

_"This is perfect...I can almost taste Gaul's humiliation when he sees the Dark Master thank me for rescuing him..." _she grinned menacingly, she eventually reached the elevator that would take her to the upper balconies, an Ape was waiting to escort her.

"I was ordered to escort you, Mistress" the Ape bowed as Cynder scoffed.

"I don't need an escort, I can handle myself" she responded rather coldly as the Ape persisted.

"I'm on strict orders to guard you, we both are" the Ape instructed her as a second one revealed himself.

"Oh really? And just who gave you these orders?" She asked.

"That's classified, Madam" the other Ape answered as she growled.

"This is my fortress, nothing is classified for me" she sneered, then she heard an ear-splitting shriek ring throughout the halls, it came from her chambers.

_"Spyro!" _She recognized the voice as she tried to leave, only to be stopped by the Apes.

"We cannot let you leave!" The Apes commanded as Cynder snarled.

"Insubordinate Traitors! You think you can stop me!? The Dragoness of Darkness! Let's have it!" She challenged the Apes as they both charged at her, attempting to fight her, but she simply burned one of the Apes to a crisp, the other one attempted to stab his spear into her leg, but she grabbed it and tossed it aside, and devoured him alive, she then turned her attention back to the source of the cry, she skimmed through the halls as she slammed the doors to her quarters open, her first sight was Spyro laying on his side, a big gaping wound in his leg, she then saw an ape laying dead on the ground, a dagger in his chest, with a broken neck, she growled in rage, she needed to heal her pet first...no, she needed to heal _Spyro_, she scooped up the little dragon in her massive paws as she took him to her gem collection, she grabbed a red gem and smashed it, watching as the gems swirled around Spyro and flew into his leg, curing the posion and closing up the wound, Spyro's breathing returned to a normal pace, and she placed him onto her bed, her thoughts changed to the attacker, she roared probably the loudest roar ever produced by her, she was furious, she stalked over to the Ape corpse, her growls intensified as she stood over the corpse, and noticed a piece a parchment in her pocket, she pulled it out and unfolded the letter, her growling had reached a maximum as she saw who had issued the Assassination attempt on Spyro...she ripped the letter in two, she's go and have a meeting with the culprit themselves, but first she had to tend to her pet, and she dropped the letter's two pieces, and as they landed on the ground, the one name she'd remember...was Gaul.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm officially calling this meeting to order, take your seats!" Cynder growled as the other Ape commanders took a seat at the war-room table.

"Recently, a daring assassination attempt was made on my pet, and the mark remains" Cynder showed the shocked Apes the scar that remained on Spyro's leg where the poison had been injected, the Apes were baffled.

"Who would do this to you, General?" One of the commanders demanded an answer.

"Fortunately the assassin wasn't too keen on trying to hide his employer, and it was none other...then Gaul" Cynder announced.

"This is the last straw, Gaul has shown his true colors and must pay the price, I shall commune with the Dark Master upon further action, this meeting has been dismissed" the dragoness called off the meeting as Spyro looked up at her.

"Is retaliation really the best way? Starting a war with no clear sides will only lead to more needless bloodshed" he told her as she chuckled.

"Of course it's the best solution, you are a dragon, fighting is in your blood, besides, I'm not a barbarian, I won't rush in without a plan, now, come with me, my pet" she scooped him up in her massive paw and treaded out of the war-room and through the halls of her fortress, Spyro looked down at the Apes that were standing guard, and then he looked back at his leg, the scar where the posion hit would be something he'd keep for the rest of his life, to remind him of the attempt on his life.

_"Fighting shouldn't be our first resort to everything, this is merely another dark trait brought out in Cynder by the Dark Master..." _he grimaced as Cynder brought him into her chambers and placed him into his little bed, and entered into a smaller, more private room of her chambers, and walked towards a giant black and purple crystal, as she sat in front of it, dark magic flowed through the gem as two yellow eyes appeared.

_"My student, what is the delay? I was certain you'd reach the Well of Souls by now" _the Dark Master asked as Cynder bowed.

"Forgive me, my master, I've been held up, one of your generals attempted to assassinate my pet, in a vain attack to get to me, I presume" Cynder replied as the yellow eyes grew intrigued.

_"Really? Who dares to betray you?"_ He asked once more as Cynder looked up.

"The treachery of Gaul is limitless, my master, I wish to terminate him immediately" she responded as the eyes closed, and the Dark Master let out an apparent laugh.

_"Not yet, my student, Gaul might be of some use to us, if you are to return me to the world of living, I shall assist you in destroying him, until then, let him live" _He replied as Cynder grew bewildered.

"What!? You can't be serious, he tried to assassinate-" Cynder was cut off.

_"Silence! The sympathy for this "pet" of yours might be clouding your judgement, perhaps that is the reason Gaul tried to kill him, yes, I know of your questionable decision to let the Purple Dragon live, truly unorthodox for a reliable, unquestioning warrior fueled by my very magic, now, obey me!" _A bolt of lightning struck Cynder as dark magic sneered through her body.

"Argh!" She shrieked as the Dark Master growled.

_"I demand complete allegiance, now, unless I misspoke, you will follow my command" _he told her as Cynder's eyes turned a brighter yellow than they were before.

"Of course, Master..." she bowed as the eyes faded and the crystal returned to it's normal color, as she walked out, she noticed that Spyro was standing by the door.

"You don't need to do this, Cynder..." he pleaded as Cynder's eyes shifted between their natural dark green and the evil yellow they had been turned to.

_"I have to follow orders...but Gaul tried to hurt him, I can't allow it, agh! Why do I feel this way!? He's just a lowly creature...is this...emotion?" _Cynder was so confused by her conflicting feelings, she staggered a little.

"Cynder, please...don't do this!" Spyro managed to break through as Cynder finally gained her control.

"Come with me" she said sternly as Spyro looked up.

"Where are we going?" He asked as Cynder smirked.

"To pay Gaul a little visit..." she grinned evilly as she took him to the armory.

"Troops! Arm yourselves for battle! Tonight, we attack Gaul's fortress!" Cynder roared as the Apes cried for the thirst of battle.

"But, Cynder, we can't do this, what it-?" Spyro was cut off as Cynder shushed him calmly.

"If someone tries to hurt you, I'll gouge their eyes out, and someone has tried it, therefore, it shall be their fate" her response surprised Spyro, he had never seen her care this fiercely about anything.

_"Could she start to be feeling compassion?" _He wondered as Cynder removed the collar.

"You won't need this for the attack, but remember, if you try to escape, I will personally place the collar back on your neck" she explained as Spyro looked uncertain, then a helmet was placed on his head.

"Ah! I can't see..." Spyro ran into the wall as he lifted the helmet off and tossed it aside.

"I don't need protection" he stated firmly as Cynder grinned.

"That's what I want to hear, now come along, it's time to attack" she replied as they led the Apes out to the the upper platforms of her fortress, and she ordered the Dreadwings to transport the Apes into the sky as Cynder placed Spyro onto her back and took flight, to begin a new war.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cynder's army drew closer to Gaul's fortress as Spyro saw the giant castle, it's large shape towering over all that surrounded it, Spyro covered himself with his wings as the rainstorm continued to press on furiously, much to his own distaste.

_"A battle shouldn't be the answer, and yet...Cynder's doing this for me..." _he trailed off in his thoughts as the black dragoness landed on the steps of Gaul's fortress, and the Dreadwings dropped the crates that held Cynder's troops inside.

"This is it, my pet, Gaul will know the true meaning of pain tonight, he will learn that no one gets to have the pleasure of betraying me, and live to see the light of day" she smirked at Spyro as the little dragon remained unsure about the whole operation.

_"I'm still not sure this is the right thing to do, but I ultimately have no say in this" _Spyro thought to himself as Cynder barged through the main gates with her army, as they flooded the main lobby, Cynder walked up to what was supposedly an elevator of sorts, and they both stepped onto it with a few Apes at their sides, as the elevator rose up to the top floor, Spyro was a little fearful, he hadn't been able to use any of his elements for days, he could be out of touch with his elemental abilities, and he couldn't afford to be a liability, as the elevator raised to the top floor, they could spot Gaul sitting in his throne, grinning menacingly.

"Ah, Cynder...to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" He stood up from his throne as Cynder retained a cold glare.

"Don't test my patience, Gaul, I know what you tried to do, attempting to assassinate my pet will not be tolerated whatsoever!" She snarled as Gaul laughed.

"So you figured it out, yes I planned for the purple whelpling's death, he's not your pet, he is a threat to the Dark Master's rule of order!" Gaul declared as some of his apes surrounded them.

"I suggest you take your leave, Cynder, unless you want to face...permanent consequences" Gaul smirked as the Black Dragoness growled, and lunged right for him, Gaul stepped out of the way and uppercut Cynder in the stomach, causing her to slide across the floor.

"So you've chosen death..." Gaul moved to finish her, but was stopped when Spyro rammed into his side.

"No! I won't let you kill her!" He snarled as they both fell off the edge of the tower and toppled down several flights of rooms, finally landing on another smaller tower, as they both rolled onto ground and recuperated, Spyro pinched Gaul in the jaw.

"We're far from finished..." he trailed off as his throat illuminated a bright orange, and flames burst from his maw, forcing Gaul back in surprise.

_"Well, at least I know I'm still in tune with my elements" _Spyro thought reassuringly as he pushed Gaul back against the wall, however he was knocked back when the Ape's crystal eye emitted a beam of energy that hit Spyro back onto the ground, as he stood up, he saw Gaul was forming his staff, this fight was far from over...

_"Spyro!" _Cynder looked over the ledge as he and Gaul disappeared through the fog and mist that shrouded the view around the tower, she turned and growled menacingly at the Apes under Gaul's command, and they started to attack her and her own Apes, fortunately, Cynder was more than capable with handling herself, as she grabbed an Ape by the legs and tossed him off the side of the tower, and burnt more of them with her dark fire, sending them into a flurry, she whacked another Ape aside with her tail and moved to crush another with the bite force of her jaw, she then turned to look down into the fog where Spyro was presumably, she was about to go down when she heard a roar and the frightened shrieks of Apes, she turned back to see a massive creature moving in to attack.

"Of course, he has a cave troll" Cynder groaned as she rammed into it's stomach, and knocked it over with her tail, snarling in a offensive manner, she rushed into it again, this time using her dark fire as a blinding tactic and stunning it, she then dug her claws deep into it's chest, and allowed it to writhe in agony, relishing the smell of it's blood, as she used her newfound position to her advantage, she slammed the cave troll into the ground, then...into the wall, and finally, she impaled it with her tail, allowing it to drop to the ground, dead.

_"Always a satisfying kill in my mind, it presents an actual challenge..." _she grinned, but then remembered Spyro, she spread her wings and took to the skies to try and find her pet, and also find a way to kill Gaul...

"Give it up, whelpling, you are no match for me!" Gaul sneered as he used his magic to lift Spyro into the air and throw him into the wall, however, he retaliated with a blast of electricity, stunning him temporarily, and allowing him to gain the upper hand, punching him in the jaw again, and slamming him into the ground.

"Yeah yeah, been there, heard that" Spyro retorted as he blasted him into the wall with a Comet Dash, throwing him off balance, he then was prepared to finish him off, but was stopped when a blast of magic held him suspended in the air.

"Foolish whelpling! You can't stop me, I am beyond your power-ack!" Gaul was knocked aside by Cynder.

"You want to kill him yourself this time?" Cynder asked rhetorically as she growled and grabbed Spyro.

"I hope you've learned something, before your death!" Cynder was prepared to strike him down, but was stopped by a communication from one of the Apes.

_"Mistress, the Dark Master demands your presence at once, he will not take no as an answer" _the Ape informed her, she growled in anger.

"Fine!" She grabbed Gaul and tossed him off the edge, and scooped up Spyro and flew away from Gaul's fortress, Spyro did not like where this would be going, and he knew that Gaul was far from beaten.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cynder flew back to her fortress with haste as Spyro remained in a tight grip around her hand, the Apes were behind her in the Dreadwings following suite, eventually they made it back, and Cynder placed Spyro on her back as she landed, but not before putting the collar back on him. As she stormed through the halls, she thought many bitter things.

_"What could possibly be so important that I have to stop my attack on that traitor Gaul?" _She growled as she entered her chambers, and slammed the doors, she let Spyro leap off her back as she entered the crystal room to commune with the Dark Master, as the crystal seeped with Dark Magic, a burst of electricity shot from it and shocked her.

"ARGH!" she shrieked as the yellow eyes appeared.

_"CYNDER YOU IMBECILE!!!! I TOLD YOU TO NOT ATTACK GAUL, BUT THAT COMPASSION FOR THE OTHER PURPLE DRAGON HAS BLINDED YOU!!!" _The Dark Master roared as Cynder groaned.

"He...betrayed us, I had to..." she was out of breath as The Dark Master's patience had snapped.

_"Oh how sad, Well, this might interest you...I commissioned the assassination attempt!" _He announced as Cynder looked up in shock.

"What!? You did that!" She was shocked as he laughed evilly.

_"Of course I did! Our goal is to eliminate the second purple dragon, but your rebellious actions have proven what I feared, he's broken through to you, he's given you a will of your own, and now, you must be replaced!" _He snarled as a large red dragoness with yellow eyes emerged from the shadows, Cynder backed up in defense.

"Who is this!?" She snarled at the crystal.

_"This is Ruby, a more powerful warrior than you ever will be, I look for submission and loyalty in my warriors, you were once like that, but now Ruby will take your place by my side, do it" _he instructed Ruby as she grabbed Cynder by the neck.

"Cynder!?" Spyro ran in and saw what was happening.

"Let her go!!" He growled as he was merely swatted away by Ruby's tail, as he got up, he saw Ruby's hand glow a bright orange, and she reached into Cynder's chest, and pulled out a dark misted orb, and crushed it, immediately Cynder started writhing and screaming in agony as she was dropped on the ground.

"Cynder!" He tried to take the collar off, but was shocked again, he then saw her size shrink as she became considerably smaller, about his size.

"She is just like me..." he murmered after remembering what Ignitus told him, he crawled over to her, she seemed to have slipped into unconsciousness, then he looked up and saw Ruby, who backhanded him across the face, knocking him out cold...

Spyro jolted awake as he coughed up some dust and looked around, the room was fairly dark, with a few torches illuminating the room, when he squinted he could see some iron bars...he was in a prison cell, then he heard a faint groan from behind him, he wasn't alone here, he turned back to see a little black dragoness curled up, it was Cynder.

_"Should I wake her? She looks so peaceful..." _Spyro sighed, he never realized it, but Cynder did look cute when she slept, he immediately blushed.

_"Did I just think that? Man...get it together, Spyro! You've got more important things to do, like getting out of here, and probably reconciling with Cynder, damn it, she's cute...wait!? Damn it! Spyro! You barely know anything about her, she probably doesn't even think that way about you__" _Spyro scolded himself harshly, there was no way Cynder would feel anything, and he never realized the way he felt about her, he only ever saw her when she was a large, intimidating black dragon, he did defend her a couple times, but now that she was normal again, he felt this rising anxiety in his chest as his heart rate quickened, he would need to come clean soon, or this feeling would destroy him from within, he'd sort things out with Cynder when she awoke, and then confess, however weird it may seem, then he heard a shuffle as Cynder started to wake up.

_"Perfect..." _he smiled as he walked over to her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her as she looked up, her expression immediately turned to fear as she backed up.

"Stay away! Please don't hurt me..." she cowered as Spyro grew more and more confused.

_"What? Why is she scared?" _Then it hit him, she probably thinks he's gonna hurt her for turning him into his "pet", he had to convince her otherwise.

"Cynder, I'm not gonna hurt you..." he trailed off as he held out his hand, she was hesitant, still looking fearful.

"But I thought-" she was cut off as Spyro chuckled.

"Then you thought wrong, I've learned that blaming people isn't necessarily the right thing, especially if said person isn't in control of themselves" he explained as Cynder inched closer, then Spyro retracted his hand and sat by in the middle of the room.

"Come, sit with me for awhile" he beckoned to Cynder as she relcuntly moved towards him, poor thing, she looked so afraid, so vulnerable, Spyro had to be sure to stay gentle with her, as she sat down beside him, she surprisingly nestled up against him, causing Spyro to blush a little.

"Your very warm..." she murmured as Spyro seemed confused.

"Do you not have body heat?" Spyro asked as she looked up.

"Well, I do, but not very much, I was originally a shadow dragoness, so I didn't have much fire, or body heat, I probably couldn't go anywhere cold in this condition, but you have so much warmth..." she purred at the last part which surprised Spyro.

"Well, one of my elements is fire, so I guess that means I have an excessive amount of body heat, but you can stay by me as long as you want if it keeps you warm" Spyro generously offered, Cynder accepted and nestled against him deeply, Spyro wasn't one for cuddling, not only did he have no experience with it, but he didn't take to kindly to being touched by people he didn't know, only his adopted family, and Ignitus, had gained that level of trust, but Spyro just let Cynder lean into him just to keep warm.

"Spyro, I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did to you, I can't believe I made you my pet..." Cynder looked down in shame.

"Hey, what did I tell you? I don't blame you, the Dark Master had corrupted you, you weren't in control of your actions, and for that, I don't hold you responsible" Spyro explained as Cynder looked up and gave a weak smile, then Spyro's stomach growled.

"Man, I'm starving..." he trailed off as Cynder giggled.

"That makes two of us" she replied, it was then that Spyro took the time to notice that both he and Cynder had the shock collars around their necks.

_"That's not good" _he thought to himself, it would be difficult to escape is their elemental abilities were prohibited in any way, they needed a plan, but seeing as how Cynder was still leaning into him, he figured it wouldn't hurt to sleep a little, he eventually drifted off, Cynder at his side, and had surprisingly peaceful dreams despite the dark and damp atmosphere.


	6. Chapter 6

**(I just had a random thought while watching a let's play of a video game, what if in every video game campaign where you respawn, each time you die, a splinter timeline is created where the main character was killed by whatever obstacle kills you in game, it was a very random yet interesting idea of mine, anyways, onto the story)**

Chapter 6

Spyro's eyes squinted open as he saw Cynder laying against him once more, it had been a week, and generally each day was the same, wake up, eat food, stay in the cell, eat more food, and rest, each time, Cynder laid herself against Spyro, over the course of time, the two's feelings for one another grew larger and more obvious, Spyro felt so much empathy for her.

_"She's suffered so much, she deserved such a better life" _he thought to himself as he looked around, not much had changed, but he knew now was the time to come clean about how he felt towards her, she eventually stirred from her slumber as she opened her eyes and sat upright, yawning.

"Another bland day..." she sighed as Spyro smiled.

"Be patient, someone will come for us eventually, I know it" he replied as she giggled.

"I wish I had your optimism..." she trailed off as Spyro figured he needed to tell her now.

"Hey Cynder, there's something I need to tell you..." he told her as she looked at him with interest.

"Yes?" She asked as Spyro sighed.

_"Come on, just tell her! It shouldn't be that hard!" _He finally mustered up the courage to tell her.

"Cynder, I knew there was something special about you the moment I saw you, all the way back in Convexity, I knew that we were similar in some way, but now I know exactly what it is, and in the time we've gotten to know each other, I get this feeling, I could never place it, but now, I think I can say that it's...love" he explained as Cynder gasped.

_"Is he saying what I think he's saying..." _she was so flustered by his statement that she was caught off guard when he took her hand and held it tightly.

"Cynder, I don't know what it means to you, but to me, your my everything, and...if nothing lasts forever...will you be my nothing?" He asked her as she started tearing up.

"Yes, Spyro, of course" she replied as Spyro looked up in a shocked expression.

"I will admit that ever since I enslaved you when I was evil, my inner consciousness was probably developing a crush on you, it's probably the one reason I kept you around, and I'm glad for that, Spyro...I love you too" she herself explained as Spyro had probably one of the largest smiles in his life, it was then that the most magical moments in his life occurred, they kissed, it was a quick one, but to Spyro, it felt like it lasted an eternity, as they pulled apart, Cynder rested her head against his chest.

"Ahem!" They were startled as a little glowing light flew into their cell, was that? No, it couldn't be...

"Sparx? Is that you?" He asked as the Dragonfly confirmed his suspicions.

"In the flesh, savior boy, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything..." he trailed off as Spyro and Cynder let go of one another, clearly embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" Spyro asked Sparx as he explained what happened.

"Ignitus sent me, instead of going himself, he wanted me to try and get you out quietly, and just you..." he gave a stern look towards Cynder as she looked to the ground in shame.

"Sparx, it's different now, she was under the control of the Dark Master, she's herself now, we can trust her" Spyro tried to explain as Sparx sighed.

"Oh please, if I turn my back, she'd eat me and you know it" he replied as Spyro grew defiant.

"If she can't come back with us, then I'm not leaving!" He said sternly as a surprised Sparx looked at him.

"What? Are you crazy?" He asked.

"Not crazy, just loyal, she deserves better, and you know it, I'm sure Ignitus will take her in with open wings, he himself knew of her corruption, we can trust her, I trust her with my life" he explained as Sparx grew more surprised.

"Dude, she's evil, you can't trust her" he responded.

"I do, and we're not leaving without her..." he told him as Sparx sighed.

"Ugh, fine! But if she eats me, it's on you" Sparx finally submitted as Cynder walked up and smiled at Spyro.

"I'll go find a key for the cell" the Dragonfly told them as he flew out of the cell.

"Thank you, Spyro" Cynder said to him as he shrugged.

"It was nothing, I'm not just gonna leave you behind" he replied as Sparx flew back with a key.

"I've got your ticket out of here" he told them as he opened the cell quietly as Spyro and Cynder snuck out.

"We need to get these collars off, they'll slow down our escape by a landslide" Cynder explained as Sparx sighed.

"It's never easy" he muttered.

"Do you know where we could unlock them?" Spyro asked as Cynder sighed.

"I know where they are...in my old room" Cynder's response made Spyro freeze, Ruby was surely occupying her old chambers, there was no question of that.

"Are you sure that's the only place where they are?" He asked her as she nodded.

"I'm sure of it, I was the only one who had access to the technology in this entire fortress" she replied as Sparx looked confused.

"Woah, woah, whose Ruby?" He asked.

"Ruby is the Dragoness who replaced Cynder, she's much more powerful, which is why we need to be especially stealthy if we're gonna get these Collars off" Spyro explained as Sparx sighed.

"Of course, a much more powerful evil dragon, this just keeps getting better and better" he replied as the two dragons were already making their way to Cynder's old chambers.

"Hey, wait up!" Sparx called out as he flew after them, they made their way through the hallway, the ominous lights and dull features made them all cautious.

"I can't believe I thought this was my true home..." Cynder trailed off as Spyro draped his wing over hers.

"Don't worry, soon we'll be out of this place, how long has it been since you last saw the sun?" He asked as she thought about it.

"To be honest...I'm not sure, it's been so long..." she sighed as Spyro smiled.

"Well, soon you'll get to see it, and the Guardians, our temple has lots of sunshine" he told her as Sparx sighed.

"Just for the record, leave me out of your mushy lovey dovey stuff" Sparx told them as Spyro chuckled.

"never change, Sparx, never change..." Spyro trailed off as they continued down the hall, at one point they almost ran into an Ape guard, but were able to successfully hide as he walked down the hall, and they continued on their way, eventually, Spyro and Cynder recognized the large doors that led to her former chambers.

"Sparx, stay here and keep out of sight, your light might attract Ruby" Spyro told him as he did and exaggerated salute.

"Yes sir" he joked as the two dragons entered through the massive doors, and entered the room. It had changed a lot since Spyro had last seen it: the weapons were all neatly racked, the picture of Cynder was replaced by a picture of Ruby, the corner where Spyro's bed and food bowl had originally been was replaced and turned into a small little prison cell, the only things that hadn't changed were the war-room, and the bed.

_"Where do we start?" _Spyro thought in confusion, it seemed as though Cynder almost read his mind, as she spoke his thoughts aloud.

"This place has been entirely redecorated, who knows where Ruby put the remote that removes these collars" she told him as he nodded.

"It's gotta be here somewhere, let's start looking, but first we should make sure Ruby isn't in the room" he replied as Cynder nodded and looked for any sight of Ruby, but she was nowhere to be found.

"I think we're in the clear" she informed Spyro as they started searching for the remote, they searched every crack and crevice of the room, but couldn't find it.

"I don't see it anywhere, and I've looked everywhere too" Cynder announced as Spyro reported the same thing.

"Do you think she has it with her?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Impossible, I was the only one who knew about the remote, it was a failsafe mainly for me in case I was ever usurped from leadership and had the collar placed on me" Cynder explained as Spyro seemed impressed.

"You had a plan for everything, didn't you?" He said to her as she blushed.

"Well, I didn't have a plan for relationships...wait!" She suddenly jerked to life in a sense.

"What?" Spyro asked as Cynder looked around.

"I think I know where the remote is, I had a secret storage area somewhere here, I remember, no one knows of it, not even the Dark Master" Cynder explained as she rushed over to a part of the wall in her room, and tapped it, immediately a small cabinet opened, and a small white remote was inside, she took it out and clicked the red button on it, almost instantly both of their collars opened and fell off their necks.

"Aw, that feels good..." Spyro sighed as his throat illuminated a bright orange, then yellow, then white, and finally green, his elemental abilities were returning to him, Cynder too had her Shadow ability return to her, but her throat also illuminated lime green, dark blue, and black with a red outline.

_"Curious" _Spyro thought to himself as he noticed Sparx entering the room.

"Sparx! What are you doing here!?" Spyro asked as Sparx was clearly out of breath.

"I'm sorry, dude, but a big red dragon is coming this way, and I needed to warn you guys" he explained as they both retained fearful expressions.

"Ruby? We need to go!" Cynder exclaimed as Sparx shook her head.

"No, she's too close to the door, she'll see you!" He told them as Cynder turned invisible.

"What in the-!?" Spyro was shocked, as well as Sparx.

"It's part of my shadow ability, and I can also do this!" Cynder grabbed Spyro's hand, and he turned invisible as well, leaving only Sparx.

"Well, that's great, I'm a lone wolf here" he groaned as Cynder face-palmed.

"Sparx, fly into one of the lanterns, you blend in just fine" she snapped as Sparx realized this and flew to one of the lanterns, and entered it, and just in the nick of time too, as Ruby had entered the room, she appeared to be more focused on other matters, so she didn't notice Sparx slowly leave the lantern, as well as Spyro and Cynder shifting towards the door as it was still open. Thankfully they made it out with little to no trouble, and Cynder kept them invisible as they moved through the halls, all the Apes appeared to also be stressed.

_"Why are they so concerned?" _Spyro thought to himself, then he realized that they probably caught wind of their escape.

"How is no one noticing me?" Sparx whispered to Spyro.

"Your a dragonfly, they probably don't care for such creatures" he replied as they continued trekking through the halls, eventually, Cynder recognized the exit to the upper balcony, as they exited, Cynder released Spyro's arm and they became visible again, they immediately took flight and flew away from the fortress, only to be intercepted by a Dreadwing.

"I've found the prisoners!" The Ape riding it announced as the Dreadwing was prepared to attack, but Cynder wasn't having any of it, her throat illuminated lime green as she spewed something from her mouth as it hit the Dreadwing and sent it tumbling down into the clouds.

"What was that?" Spyro asked as Cynder looked at him.

"Poison, come on, let's go" she replied blandly as Spyro shrugged at Sparx and followed, finally leaving Concurrent Skies, and onwards to freedom...


	7. Chapter 7

**(Alright, let's get one thing out of the way, I am incredibly happy, you know why? Well, yesterday, I was browsing the web when, surprise surprise, I discovered that the official Legend of Spyro Canon states that both Spyro and Cynder survived the ending of Dawn of the Dragon and are living peacefully in Avalar, which I think is amazing, for years I was stressing about how wether they survived, I mean, the whole Skylanders series is practically based off of my denial to believe that they died, but this news is a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one, because it means I can write to my hearts content, and not feel like there's this big gaping pit in my chest, especially if it's a Fanfic that takes place after Dawn of the Dragon, also, this technically means that every fan continuation is Canon in every way, all these Fanfictions, all the web comics, everything is like it's own micro-Canon, and I also think that's happy, but anyways, onto business, in light of this discovery, it gave me huge encouragement to write and finish Chapter 7 a few days early, so here it is, enjoy)**

Chapter 7

"Cynder, we need to stop and rest..." Spyro flew up beside the Dragoness, the two moons gazed down on them, making their figures shine incredibly bright, Cynder's beauty was even more vibrant than before, but Spyro shook his head as he returned to his original topic.

"Cynder, please, we must rest" he repeated to her as she stopped mid flight.

"But, we need to get to the temple, what about Ignitus?" She asked as Spyro sighed.

"Cynder, it's the middle of the night, we're at least 10 hours from your old fortress, it wouldn't hurt to rest the night, would it?" Spyro requested as Cynder sighed and agreed.

"Sure, why not?" She sighed as the two of them flew down to the ground, with Sparx buzzing after them, as they landed on the ground, Spyro curled up on the ground as Cynder laid against him to gain some heat from his body.

"Well...goodnight" she whispered in his ear as he smiled at her.

"Goodnight to you as well, Cynder..." he replied as they drifted off and fell asleep...

* * *

Spyro's face was hit by the bright light of the sun as he awoke from his slumber, he had forgotten how beautiful the outside world was, eagerly, he was prepared to move, but then realized that Cynder was still laying against him, sleeping peacefully.

_"She is really cute when she's asleep" _he smiled in sympathy for her, she had lived such a tormented life, doing things that she couldn't control, it must've been awful for her, but she was back to normal now, or so he hoped, he caught sight of Sparx flying over.

"Hey, savior boy, are we gonna get going? We still have to reach the temple you know" he blurted as Spyro sighed.

"Yes, I am aware..." he trailed off as he regrettably woke Cynder.

"Hey, we've got to get moving, Cyn" he told her as she groggily awoke, her eyes adjusting to the light.

"Did you just call me Cyn?" She asked as Spyro panicked.

"I'm sorry, it just sorta...slipped" he nervously replied as Cynder giggled.

"It's fine, I like it, has a nice ring to it..." it was then that Cynder looked at the sun.

"Wow, it really is beautiful..." she said, astonished as Spyro walked up beside her.

"It is, isn't it? I've only missed it for two weeks, but you, you've probably not seen it your whole life" he guessed as Cynder agreed.

"Listen guys, this is quaint and all, but shouldn't we get going? Unless, you want to keep the Guardians waiting? I can lead us to the temple if you want" Sparx informed them as Spyro sighed.

"Some people never change" he told Cynder as she giggled in response.

"Come on, let's get a move on" Sparx flew off and the two dragons followed on foot.

"Sparx, wait up!" Spyro had him stop.

"We're not flying there" he announced as the Dragonfly grew shocked.

"Why not? We need to get there as fast as possible, if I don't come back with you, Ignitus might flip" he told them as Spyro sighed.

"I know, but if we fly, we will surely attract attention, it's better to stay low to the ground, so no flying ahead" he replied as Sparx reluctantly agreed.

"Now, let's go, all of us" Spyro broke the short silence as he trekked on ahead, with Cynder and Sparx following close behind, as they made their way through the forest, Cynder's belly growled, and she looked at the surprised Spyro with embarrassment.

"Alright, I think we'll stop here, I'll go and hunt for something for us to eat, you two stay here" Spyro informed them as Cynder sighed at the prospect of staying behind with Sparx, and vice versa. As Spyro disappeared through the bushes, Cynder and Sparx were grumbling about one another, and both wondering why Spyro didn't take one of them.

_"So far, Spyro's "brother" has been nothing but a pain in my tail, and he even mocks Spyro!" _Cynder thought rudely to herself, Spyro was the one she loved, but how could she even begin to like Sparx? He was rude, unkind, he bullied her senseless, just thinking about him made her dig her claws into the ground.

_"I just can't bring myself to like him" _she growled as she kept her distance.

* * *

Spyro stalked through the bushes as he caught sight of a deer, and was prepared to strike.

_"3...2...1...now!" _He pounced onto the deer, dragging it to the ground and snapping it's neck.

_"Satisfying yet easy" _he thought proudly to himself as he was prepared to bring this back to the others.

_"Man, I really hope they're getting along..." _he thought to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted as a rustle came from the bushes.

"Whose There? Come out and show yourself!" He exclaimed as a familiar figure stepped out of the bushes.

"Kane?" Spyro asked in surprise as he nodded.

"Yes, Spyro, it is me, and I must say I wasn't expecting to cross your path so soon" he replied as Spyro grew confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked Kane as he explained.

"Well you see, this big Dragon Guardians came to me and asked me if there was any way I could try and find you in Cynder's fortress, it had been two weeks, and that mosquito they called Sparx still hasn't returned, but I see that you managed just fine" he explained as Spyro nodded.

"Speaking of Cynder, Kane, you might want to come with me, and maybe help me carry this food" he jestured to the deer as he helped pick it up and bring it back to their little "camp" of sorts, as soon as he emerged from the bushes, Cynder ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank goodness your back, I thought I was going to be stuck with Sparx forever" she sarcastically told him as he chuckled.

"Um, Kane, this might surprise you...but this is Cynder" Spyro told him as he grew defensive.

"Spyro! Are you mad! She cannot be trusted!" He replied.

"Finally! Someone with common sense!" Sparx blurted as Spyro sighed.

"Kane, she's changed, she was under someone else's control, but she's normal again, I promise" Spyro reassured him as Kane grew more docile.

"Very well, I trust you, Spyro, which means I trust Cynder" he announced as Sparx was stunned.

"And I'm the only one sane again..." he sighed as Spyro looked back and over to Kane.

"So, can you lead us back to the Grotto? I'm certain Ignitus is expecting us by now" Spyro asked Kane as he nodded.

"Yes, this way, come along" he lead them through the forest, eventually they came to a clearing.

"This seems a little quiet...too quiet..." Spyro trailed off as Sparx yawned.

"Hey man, you worry too much" he replied, suddenly a bunch of Apes dropped from the tree tops, surrounding them.

"Whose the genius now?" Spyro asked rhetorically as Kane leaped in front of them.

"Spyro! Cynder! Go! I'll hold them off!" He told them.

"But Kane-!" Cynder was cut off as he kicked an Ape away.

"I'll be find, but you must return to the temple! Ignitus said something about taking you away from here! Now go! You know where the temple is" Kane told them as Spyro reluctantly agreed and had Cynder and Sparx follow him and run through the forest, leaving Kane with the Apes.

_"we'll come back for you...I promise..." _Spyro thought to himself as they kept running closer and closer to the temple, and towards Ignitus.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Wow, more than 20 reviews on this story, I must've struck gold with this story idea, alas, all good things must end, and this is no exception, and this splinter timeline is really going to branch off to it's own continuity, anyways, my next story is going to be Spyro: Worlds of the Past, and like most, it is a sequel to Darkness's Demise, but I bet your excited about this one, especially when I tell you that Spyro and Cynder will be visiting a gender swapped universe...dun Dun DUNNNNNN! Epic, right? Also, be aware, in regards to the Skylanders series, I am getting to a point where I am considering the finale to the series, it's just that when you think about it, I've run out of ideas, but I've got a few good ideas left, also there's an original Spyro x Cynder Christmas one-shot coming, as expected, it's another dive into the love at first sight aspect, so like Two Young Dragons, it is it's own thing, you can expect it to be released on Christmas Eve, anyways, enjoy the epilogue to this story, even if it's a bit short)**

Chapter 8

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx kept on running until they spotted a familiar sight.

_"The temple!" _Spyro grew excited as his pace quickened and he ran up to the temple doors.

"Ah, home sweet home" Sparx smiled as Cynder looked unsure, as the doors crawled open, they saw a familiar sight.

"Spyro? It's you! The purple dragon lives!" Terrador exclamined as Spyro grew much more positive.

"Terrador! It's good to see you as well, where are Ignitus and the others?" He asked Terrador as he led them inside.

"They are waiting inside, you don't know how worried we were, and it's good to see your alive, and you brought someone back with you" he replied as Spyro looked at Cynder.

"Please, Cynder's different now..." Spyro pleaded, but Terrador silenced him.

"I understand completely, Spyro, we knew of Cynder's corruption, we don't blame her" he explained as Sparx's mouth dropped.

"But she's evil, she wants to eat me, I'm sure of it!" He protested as Terrador gave him a slight glare.

"Young Sparx, I would advise that you treat Cynder with respect, she's been through more than you could imagine, now, let's take you all to Ignitus" Terrador responded as Sparx crossed his arms and grumpily followed them, as they grew closer to the Vision Pool, Spyro could hear the individual voices of the Guardians.

"Volteer! For the last time, shut up! We've enough to deal with without your petty chattering" Spyro recognized the posh voice of Cyril.

"But this situation is dire, important, critical, and threatening, without Spyro, we will definitely be doomed" the eletric tongue of Volteer was at it until they finally heard a booming voice.

"Both of you be quiet! I cannot concentrate on Spyro's location if you keep chattering like hatchlings!" The voice of Igniuts drowned theirs out as they went quiet.

"Now, where was I...?" He continued, soon enough, Spyro walked through the door.

"Ignitus, we have some guests" Terrador stated as Ignitus looked up in surprise.

"Young dragon!? You are alive! You never cease to amaze me..." Ignitus smiled at him. "And what's more, you've returned with your companions, including Cynder..." Ignitus's face bore a massive scar running down his face.

_"I did that..." _Cynder thought shamefully as she looked down in fear.

"Cynder..." he started as she prepared herself for judgement.

"Ever since I failed the night of the raid, I've dreamt of this day, when you would finally return to us, I prayed day and night that some day you'd be free of the Dark Master's influence, and thanks to Spyro, it has happened" his explanation shocked her.

"But...everything I've done! How could you just forgive me?" She asked as Ignitus smiled.

"I forgive you, because this burden was the heaviest for me, because not a day goes by that I wished I'd sent both yours and Spyro's egg down the Silver River **(when you think about it, that might be a good splinter timeline story)**, and seeing you here with Spyro and Sparx, is truly a miracle" he continued as Cynder looked up and smiled.

"And in case you didn't hear, there's some romance here" Sparx blurted as both Cynder and Spyro blushed.

"Sparx!" Spyro said, embarrassed as Ignitus laughed.

"Oh young dragon, there is nothing to be ashamed of, I knew it was only a matter of time, as I said, you and Cynder share more than you know" he replied, it was then that Terrador stepped up.

"Ignitus, Spyro here has told me that Kane encountered an Ape patrol near the Temple, I do not believe that it is safe to stay here, and there's more, the Dark Master has a new dragon at his disposal, Ruby, apparently more powerful than Cynder" he explained as Ignitus grew intrigued.

"Hmm, this does issue concern, though my hypothesis predicts that-!" Volteer tried speaking, but his jaw was clamped shut by Cyril's paw.

"Not another word, or I will freeze your jaw shut" he said through gritted teeth, allowing Ignitus to speak again.

"This is concerning news, we must abandon the temple, Spyro, Cynder, you must be prepared to travel, we'll be going to Warfang: the Dragon City, in 5 days, I will go and rescue Kane, and figure out more about Cyril, as for you, Young Dragons, I advise that you rest" Ignitus informed them as Spyro nodded and left the Guardians with themselves, taking Cynder with him, theirs tails coiled.

"Let the record show: this has been a ridiculous series of events" Sparx face-palmed as he followed the two intertwined dragons, for some much needed rest.

To be continued in...the Well of Souls

Next up: Spyro: Worlds of the past


End file.
